Algo así como un relato
by Makie Karin
Summary: Podría dar un resumen de todo esta historia, pero… oh, que flojera daba hacerlo. Yo solo quería descansar. /Este fic participa para "Pecados capitales" Del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas".


**_Disclaimer:_** No son míos. Son todos de Hoshino Katsura. ¿Alguien sabe cuándo sale el nuevo capítulo?

 ** _Personaje principal:_** Mana y… todas las variaciones de Mana. O sea Mana D. Cambell, Mana Wlaker y… el Conde.

 ** _Título:_** Algo así como un relato.

 ** _Resumen:_** Podría dar un resumen de todo esta historia, pero… oh, que flojera daba hacerlo. Yo solo quería descansar.

 ** _Aviso:_** Este fic participa para "Pecados capitales" Del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas".

 ** _Pecado:_** Pereza.

 ** _Palabras:_** 1510 palabras (Según Word).

 ** _Advertencia:_** Spoilers del manga. Si lo han leído comprenderán esta confusa historia.

Hola. Vengo con una nueva historia. Otra vez por un reto del mismo foro. Oh, solo me falta un reto más y así evito que la administradora me torture XD.

* * *

 ** _Algo así como un relato._**

* * *

 _¿Cómo se llama ese sujeto…?_

 _Mn… Mana D. Cambell… Mana Walker…_

 _¿Cómo era él?_

 _Mn… bueno, era… alguien pasivo. Alguien que causo mucho dolor._

 _¿Cómo era su vida? Pues…_

Había pasado casi toda su vida con un hermano gemelo que no se despegaba de él. Vivió con Neah todo el tiempo. Con su hermano hacía mil y un cosas en un día. Trepaban el árbol más alto que veían. Corrían como locos por la plantación de trigo. Jugaban tanto hasta caer dormidos. Eran tiempos hermosos.

Mana sentía que con Neah nunca se cansaba de correr, nunca se agotaba de reír y… era feliz. Le encantaba jugar a pesar de su estado delicado. Él amaba toda su vida enérgica. Aún recuerda las veces donde él y Neah robaban algunas galletas de su madre, y luego corrían para no ser atrapados.

También recuerda que una vez él se orino de tanto reír. Pues Neah hizo una cara de lo más graciosa.

 _Oh… Neah… oh su querido hermano, si pudiera al menos volver a vivir él sería tan feliz._

 _Sería tan… pero tan feliz. Que en este momento podría sonreír._

 _Si al menos Neah pudiera vivir para siempre…. Y estar junto a Mana por la eternidad. Mana sería tan feliz._

Pero un día, cuando ya ambos eran jóvenes con muchos problemas —su madre había muerto ya hace un buen tiempo— los ojos tan lindos que tenía su hermano idéntico, se cerraron y nunca más se abrieron.

Recuerda que en ese momento sintió que alguien más estuviera ahí observándoles. Pero no había nada. Solo él y Neah. Pero ahora solo existía él. Su otra mitad ya se había esfumado. Mana, desde ahí, se sintió incompleto.

No pudo evitar llorar mientras abrazaba el cuerpo inerte. En su interior rogaba que ese cuerpo frio se levantara y volviera a correr. Que ambos vuelvan a huir de los Noah y seguir caminando. Pues a Mana no le gustaba detenerse. A Mana D. Cambell le encantaba caminar junto a su hermano.

Pero el apellido "D. Cambell" ya había muerto hace mucho. Murió con su madre y volvió a morir con Neah.

Ahora solo quedaba Mana Walker —nombre dado por Neah, para que nadie sospechara que era su hermano. Así lo protegía de los Noah—. Y este nuevo personaje era muy distinto al otro.

Ahora estaba cansado. Era como si toda la energía que antes tenía se haya esfumado. Ahora no tenía ganas de hacer nada de nada. Si pudiera…, oh, si pudiera moriría y quizás se encontraría con su lindo hermano. Pero algo evitaba eso, no sabía qué, pero lo hacía.

Ahora el nuevo Mana quería dormir, sí, dormir para siempre. Cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar con los sueños de volver a encontrarse con su hermano. Mana solo quería quedarse con Neah ¿Eran tanto pedir eso?

Ya no quería hacer nada de nada.

Sonreír le costaba, así que se dibujó una sonrisa con un lápiz rojo. Se veía muy demacrado, entonces se pintó la cara de blanco. De a poco se volvió un payaso. Pero él no tenía la suficiente energía como para poder ser un payaso muy bueno, en realidad ya se había cansado de todo.

Algunas veces parecía que respirar era muy agotador. Que pestañar era muy exhausto. Y comer… era mucho esfuerzo. Él ya no tenía alguna motivación para mover ese cuerpo tan débil. Ahora sentía que cargaba una roca gigante en su espalda que no le dejaba moverse como quería.

Pero… también se cansó de pensar en Neah. Era muy doloroso recordarlo y… tampoco tenía fuerzas como para llorar. Estaba muy cansado. Entonces decidió olvidarse de su lindo hermano. Así podría descansar un poco de tanto sufrimiento. Sufrir era agotador. El dolor en el pecho era cansador y él solo quería dormir y no hacer nada de nada.

Ya saben, como un oso cuando inverna para evitar el frío. Él quería dormir para evitar el dolor. Pues ya nada tenía sentido sin su único y preciado hermano. Sin su otra mitad.

Mana estaba cansado —valga la redundancia. Mover sus ojos de un lado a otro era agotador. Hablar era algo que no quisiera hacer, pues eso tomaba muchas fuerzas.

 _Oh, si pudiera dormir._

Levantar los pies, uno tras otro, era… exhausto. Arrastraba sus pies sin ganas… pues el sol se ocultó hace mucho.

Y entonces, un día, después de comer con total lentitud lo vio.

Era un perro viejo, que andaba tan cansado como lo estaba él. Mana no sonrió, pero gracias a ese maquillaje parecía feliz de verlo. Acaricio al animal y este, son un brillo en sus ojos se desmayó. Mana solo lo vio, pues no tenía las fuerzas para hacer algo más. Ni siquiera habló o pensó qué le pasó.

Oh, pobre Allen, de seguro que murió. Él hubiera querido morir así, tan pasivo y sin dolor. Sí, sería bello. Así que por un momento sintió envidia del perro muerto.

Pero en ese momento vio a un chiquillo de pelo café. Un peinado que le recordaba a algo… Mana quedó estático. Queriendo saber si lo que veía era de verdad o mentira. Si era solo un sueño o algo parecido. Pero no… había un niño ahí, justo ahí llorando por un perro.

Ahora… no necesitaba el maquillaje para sonreír, pues se encontró con alguien que le recordaba algo que le hacía feliz. No sabía qué era, pero ese niño de pelo café y ojos cansados le hacía sonreír y querer seguir caminando. Caminar junto a ese niño.

Mana Walker algunas veces acercaba su mano en los cabellos cafés y los tocaba para saber si es que ese niño era real. Si no era una visión de un pasado no recordado.

Estar junto a Allen era algo que lo podía enérgico. No tenía muy bien la respuesta del por qué pasaba eso. Pero… él era feliz así. Ya no se cansó, no, desde que estuvo con Allen ya no podía cansarse. Tenía energías las veinticuatro horas al día, los siete días a la semana. Pues… ese niño le recordaba a alguien muy importante para él.

Con Allen corría todo el rato —aunque al niño no le gustaba mucho correr, pues se cansaba rápido— trepaba los árboles que encontraba —solo él. A Allen no le encontraba la gracia de hacerlo— y reía tanto que le dolía la barriga —Allen lo veía como un ficho raro— Pero… no era lo mismo. No se sentía lo mismo.

En cierto punto de todo su recorrido con el niño, se sintió… decaído. No sabía por qué.

Mana Walker había olvidado a Mana D. Cambell. Pero ahora él se había acordado de él.

Entonces D. Cambell volvió a nacer y morir a la vez.

Pues Mana se sentía muy agotado. Ya no sabía nada, pues Neah había muerto y por fin lo recordaba. Pero que muera Neah no debía ser muy importante, pues Neah era él y él era Neah.

Aun le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensarlo y… hey, daba flojera pensar en tantas cosas que decidió, de una vez por todas, matar al único y verdadero Mana. Así sería mejor la vida, menos conflictos y… oh, sería mejor.

Un día, sin fecha, sin lugar, sin tiempo. Mana murió. No sientan mal por Mana, pues él nunca existió.

Solo quedó yo, el Conde.

Yo mate a Mana. Pero aun así Neah aún no vive.

Ahora me siento tan agotado. Tan aburrido. No sé qué hacer.

Ahora veo a ese niño, que antes me daba energías. Oh, el pequeño me ve aterrado, preguntándome donde estoy yo. Yo le digo que morí y aquel niño empieza a llorar. No sé por qué, pero ese llanto me recuerda como esa vez que lloré por Neah. Así que me molesto. Pues yo no soy Mana, pues él murió y solo soy el Conde.

El Conde tiene una personalidad alegre. Es muy contrario a lo que es Mana. Así que juego con el niño unos instantes, pero el aquel pequeño no quiere jugar conmigo. Pues él no se parece en nada a aquel sujeto que antes me agradaba.

Sé, pues instinto Noah me lo dice, que debo matarlo. Pero algo en mí me dice que no lo haga. No puedo hacerlo, no importa lo que haga, no puedo.

Acabarlo sería fácil, vamos es un niño. Intento hacerlo y le doy un golpe en la cara. Solo llego a herirle el ojo y… este niño tiene inocencia.

 _"Debo matarlo. Debo matarlo. Debo hacerlo"_ Pienso. Pero no lo hago. Aquel pequeño con cabellera —ahora— blanca me intenta atacar. Luego se desmaya y lo veo como si hubiera muerto. Lloro, no sé por qué.

Siento que esta escena ya la he visto antes. Pero ese niño no es aquel que antes estaba junto a mí.

Oh… me siento tan cansado de pensar en tantas cosas. En pensar en Neah y en Mana.

Oh… esto no es para mí. Es muy agotar pensar.

Y yo quiero descansar.

Entonces me olvido de todo. Del pasado.

 _Oh… que flojera da continuar si no estás aquí, Neah._

* * *

¿Qué tal?

¿Algo confuso?

Aquí debo demostrar el pecado "Pereza" y creo que lo hice bien ¿Cierto? Bueno, me gustó que me tocara Mana. Pues en este desafío me sortearon al personaje que debía usar. Me dieron a elegir entre Toma —el buscador de la saga de Lala— y Mana. Era obvio a quien iba a elegir.

Espero que les guste, pues este relato esta dado en primera persona del Conde. Que en sí es Mana. Así que está historia está dado en Mana centric. Por más confuso que sea.

Listo. Otro reto menos. Me falta ahora solo uno y así Kona no me va a matar.

Espero leer que piensan sobre esta historia.

Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
